


Decidedly

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was peculiar to neither of them, because whilst Castiel just was, Meg always was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decidedly

She's not at all surprised to find him standing there, in the midst of tall grass. He appears to be watching something in the far distance, something she cannot identify but still so surreal that it is eerily hypersensitive. For the longest time Meg does not speak, preoccupied with the twitching of her numbing fingers that hang by her sides.

And of course, he was aware of her presence; he always knew where she stood, and reacts easily when she steps into the field of broken stems with him, their jackets almost grazing. She then realizes the angel has been watching the moon with an unrelenting gaze.

When he speaks, she startles. "Meg." Castiel does not even begin to turn or face her; as though it was deemed useless in addressing her. However immediately she turns, and his mouth has quirked into a small, limited smile.

"It's cold out. You should go somewhere warmer."

Meg stifles a laugh, instead huffing a low scoff. "Big talk from the guy who's been standing here for an hour already."

This time, he faces her, "And how would you know that?"

She doesn't answer his inquiry, instead simply replying, "How's the boys?"

Castiel squints, no longer watching the moon. "Haven't you been aiding them?"

"I wouldn't say 'aiding' is the right word."

Castiel does not press the topic, and she is quick to backpedal on her words.

"They are fine, Castiel. As fine as Winchesters will ever be, right?"

"I suppose so. I still think you should stay warmer elsewhere."

"Shut up Clarence, I can handle this," is her quick drawl, but the fire on her tongue has quenched, and she shifts her gaze away from the angel; watches the telephone wires sway in the winds. It's too late when she returns her gaze because Castiel has already slipped his (filthy, rumpled) trench-coat over her shoulders, and keeps his hands on the back, to cease her struggles against this.

"Please."

She does not continue to argue against this cause, but goosebumps appear on her flesh as she glances at the figure beside her, dressed in simply a hospital white top and dress pants. "Wow. Do you treat your boyfriends this well, too?"

"Sam and Dean don't need me." He pulls gently at the stems of nearby plants.

"I hope you're not serious." She finds certain fascination of tweaking the buttons on the borrowed coat. "You know, I bet they've found a way to cure you of your.... little issue."

"No, Meg. I'm not meant to be rescued." The wheat stem in his hand splinters, and he lets it fall without drama.

"I don't think you have a choice, really."

"I cannot put a name on your beauty, Meg," Castiel suddenly says with such a compassionate tone, that Meg, for a split second, and began to think that was an adequate response. "I just know that we would've been great puppy caretakers together."

And he's gone. Another place, in another time, of another world.

Meg remains on that field for a longer time than necessary, then shifts, muttering of idiocy.

"You forgot your coat, Clarence."

**Author's Note:**

> these two were absolute babes with each other. i'm still peeved at meg's death, holy shit.


End file.
